pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilya Kaminsky
Ilya Kaminsky (born April 18, 1977) is a Russian-American poet, critic, translator and academic. He is particularly well known for his passionate, almost ecstatic reading style. Life Kaminsky was born in Odessa, Ukraine.Ilya Kaminsky b. 1977, Poetry Foundation. Web, Oct. 12, 2015. He lost most of his hearing at age 4.[http://www.seattlepi.com/books/190135_book10.html Seattle Post-Intelligencer (seattlepi.com) > Friday, September 10, 2004 > Ilya Kaminsky's Poetry Turns His Losses into Gifts to Readers by Eric McHenry > Special to the Post-Intelligencer] He began to write poetry seriously as a teenager in Odessa, publishing a chapbook in Russian entitled The Blessed City.''Jordan Hartt, "The Sunlight of Odessa: Poet Ilya Kaminsky", Centrum Writers Exchange, August 1, 2009. Web He lost his homeland at age 16, when family sought political asylum."[http://www.seattlepi.com/books/190135_book10.html ''Seattle Post-Intelligencer (seattlepi.com) > Friday, September 10, 2004 > Ilya Kaminsky's Poetry Turns His Losses into gGifts to Readers by Eric McHenry > Special to the Post-Intelligencer] At the time, he spoke no English, and continued to write in Russian while learning English.[http://www.centrum.org/writing/2008/08/the-sunlight-of.html The Centrum Writers Exchange > August 1, 2008 > The Sunlight of Odessa: Poet Ilya Kaminsky by Jordan Hartt] Kaminsky earned a B.A. at Georgetown University, and went on to receive a J.D. from the University of California, Hastings College of the Law]]. His first published poetry collection in English was a chapbook, Musica Humana (Chapiteau Press, 2002). His second collection in English, Dancing in Odessa (Tupelo Press, 2004), was widely acclaimed. In 2008, he was awarded a Lannan Literary Fellowship.Tupelo Press > Author Page > Ilya Kaminsky His poems have appeared in literary journals and magazines including The Kenyon Review,[http://www.kenyonreview.org/kro_full.php?file=kaminsky.php The Kenyon Review > February 2009 > That Map of Bone and Opened Valves by Ilya Kaminsky] New Republic, Harvard Review, Poetry.Blue Flower Arts > Author Page > Ilya Kaminsky He has been invited to teach and read poetry at literary centers, colleges and universities from Harvard to Naropa. He has also worked as a Law Clerk at the National Immigration Law Center, and more recently, at Bay Area Legal Aid, helping the poor and homeless to solve their legal difficulties. He teaches in the graduate creative writing program at San Diego State University. He lives in San Diego with his wife, Kathryn "Katie" Farris.Ilya Kaminsky's Website > Bio Writing Dancing in Odessa and its chapbook forbear, Musica Humana, have earned Kaminsky superlative praise from reviewers and prominent poets. The Philadelphia Enquirer wrote, "Like Joseph Brodsky before him, Kaminsky is a terrifyingly good poet, another poet from the former U.S.S.R. who, having adopted English, has come to put us native speakers to shame."[https://www.tupelopress.org/bookreviews/dancing2.shtml June 2, 2004 > In His Memories of Odessa, A Poet Pays Tribute to His Forebears by John Timpane] Jane Hirschfield wrote, "Inventiveness of language, the investigative passion, praises, lamentation, and a proper sense of the ridiculous are omnipresent. Kaminsky’s poems are wholly local yet unprovincial, intimate yet free of ego. This first full-length book is a breathtaking debut."[http://www.pshares.org/issues/article.cfm?prmarticleID=8467 Ploughshares Spring 2006 > Authors & Articles: Editor's Shelf > Dancing in Odessa by Ilya Kaminsky] Carolyn Forche wrote, "Kaminsky is more than a promising young poet; he is a poet of promise fulfilled. I am in awe of his gifts."[http://www.chapiteau.org/html/titles.html Chapiteau Press Titles > Musica Humana by Ilya Kaminsky] Recognition His first full-length poetry collection, Dancing in Odessa (2004), won the Metcalf Award of the American Academy of Arts and Letters, ForeWord Magazine’s Best Poetry Book of the Year award, and the Dorset Prize from Tupelo Press. Other honors he has won include honors include a Whiting Writers’ Award, the Milton Center’s Award for Excellence in Writing, the Florence Kahn Memorial Award, the Levinson Prize and Ruth Lilly Fellowship from Poetry, Philips Exeter Academy’s George Bennett Fellowship, and a Lannan Foundation fellowship.Ilya Kaminsky b. 1977, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 23, 2012. Awards * 2008 Lannan Literary Fellowship * 2005 Whiting Writers' Award * 2005 ForeWord (magazine) Book of the Year Award in Poetry * 2005 American Academy of Arts and Letters Metcalf Award * 2002 The Dorset Prize * 2001 Ruth Lilly Poetry FellowshipPoetry Foundation > Previous Ruth Lily Poetry Fellowship Recipeints Publications Poetry * The Beaufiful City (chapbook in Russian). Odessa. * Musica Humana. Montpelier, VT: Chapiteau Press, 2002. *''Greatest Hits, 1996-2001''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2002. * Dancing in Odessa. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2004. * Travelling Musicians. 2007. *''Sonya's Fairy Tale''. Banholt, Netherlands: Bonnefant Press, 2011. *''Bailando en Odesa'' (bilingual; Spanish translations by G.A. Chaves). Madrid: Libros del Aire, 2012. Edited *Polina Barskova, Travelling Musicians (co-translated & edited). Moscow: Yunost, 2006.Translations, Ilya Kominsky. Web, Oct. 12, 2015. *Polina Barskova, This Lamentable City: Poems (co-translated & edited). North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2010. * "The Ecco Anthology of International Poetry" (edited with Susan Harris). New York: Ecco Press, 2010. *''A God in the House: Poets talk about faith'' (edited with Katherine Towler). North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2012. *Osip Mandelstam, Stolen Air: Selected poems (edited with Christian Wiman). New York: Ecco Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ilya Kaminsky, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 12, 2015. Audio / video *''Visiting Writers Series'' (CD). Portland, OR: Reed College, 2006. *''New Writing Series reading'' (MP3). La Jolla, CA: University of California, San Diego, Dept. of Literature, 2009. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"An Elegy for Osip Mandelstam" at Poems and Poetics *Ilya Kaminsky profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Ilya Kaminsky (Ukraine 1977) profile & 4 poems at Poetry International *Ilya Kaminsky b. 1977 at the Poetry Foundation. *Poems ;Prose *"Do I value politics in poetry?" at the Poetry Society of America ;Audio / video *Audio: Ilya Kaminsky at From the Fishouse] * Ilya Kaminsky at YouTube ;Books *Ilya Kaminsky at Amazon.com ;About * Ilya Kaminsky at Tupelo Press * Ilya Kaminsky at Blue Flower Arts * Ilya Kaminsky Official website. *Interview with Ilya Kaminsky at the Adirondack Review *"Second Chances in Language and Life: An interview with Ilya Kaminsky, Boxcar Poetry Review, 2009 ;Reviews * [http://adirondackreview.homestead.com/review29.html Review: Ace Bogges reviews Musica Humana] at Adirondack Review *[http://www.valpo.edu/vpr/fargnolireviewkaminsky.html Patricia Fargnoli reviews Dancing in Odessa] in Valparaiso Poetry Review] *"Praise for the Author": TE Ballard reviews Dancing in Odessa in Tryst * To Russia with Love": Adam L. Dressler on Dancing in Odessa in Perihelion ;Etc. * San Diego State University > MFA Program Category:1977 births Category:Russian poets Category:Ukrainian poets Category:Ukrainian emigrants to the United States Category:American poets Category:People from Odessa Category:American academics Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:University of California, Hastings alumni Category:People from California Category:Writers from California Category:Deaf poets Category:Living people Category:Deaf writers Category:Deaf educators Category:21st-century poets Category:Russian-language poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets